Leaded packages such as SOIC (small-outline-integrated-circuit) and flat no-leads packages such as QFN (quad-flat no-leads) and DFN (dual-flat no-leads) are used to physically and electrically connect integrated circuits to printed circuit boards. Two types of flat no-leads packages are common: cavity (i.e. with a cavity designed into the package containing air or nitrogen), and plastic-molded (i.e. with minimal air in the package). The cavity package is usually made up of three parts; a copper leadframe, plastic-moulded body (open, and not sealed), and a lid.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.